Not allowed to love
by Angel111
Summary: What if Courtney was the one who was taken to the motel room with Ric...(basically jason/courntey romance)
1. 1

I don't own any of these characters! This is my first fanfic so let me know how it is..i just felt like writing tonight..im not very good.  
  
When Courtney woke up she felt someone's eyes upon her. She prayed it was Jason but had a sense of fear in the back of her mind. She slowly turned around to see Ric starring at her. "hey baby how'd you sleep' Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Ric be calling her baby? She leaped off the bed, managing to blurt out. "What am I doing here?" "I found you at Jakes so I tried to take you home but you wouldn't have it.you just kept saying about how much you hated Jason..you were begging for it" Courtney though back to the night before, when she saw Jason kissing Brenda on the docks. Ric was right she did run to Jakes but she only had one drink!! A flustered Courtney grabbed her things and ran out of there. She didn't know what to do. Had she really been all over Ric. How could he of taken advantage of her like that??  
  
Courtney didn't want to go home alone so she called Carly to come meet her. "Carly" Courtney said sniffing between words "can you come get me" "what's wrong sweetie!" "I'll tell you when you get here" With that Carly hung up the phone and ran out of the penthouse. It only took her 20 minutes to reach Courtney but it felt like an eternity for her. When Courtney saw Carly she ran to her and just started blurting out words "Jason..Brenda..Ric..motel." Carly could barely understand her with all the crying she was doing but she understood the gist of it. "wait so Ric raped you!" Courtney thought about it for a second, he told her that she was begging for it but maybe that wasn't the case. "I don't remember" "Ok hunny lets go" Carly assisted the shaking grl into the car and drove away.  
  
When they reached Courtney's apartment, Courtney collapsed on the couch. "What if Ric is right, what if we did sleep together' then Courtney thought of something awful. "What if im pregnant!" Carly thought about it for a second and then a look of worry crossed her face. She got up and headed for the door. "where are u going Carly" " to get one of those early pregnancy tests. We need to know for sure" 


	2. 2

I don't own anything!  
  
Carly tapped her foot outside the bathroom waiting for Courtney to tell her the results. "carly shut up your making me nervous" "listen sweetie even if you are pregnant it could be Jasons..i mean you guys have, umm, you know" "yes Carly we have but still I'm not speaking to Jason right now remember, he kissed Brenda, he probably loves her not me." Carly just thinking about that home wrecking witch made her blood boil. "Jason does love you Courtney, I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation for what happened." Courtney just rolled her eyes and sighed. All of a sudden Courtney screamed. "what is it.. damnit Courtney answer me what is it!?" Courtney opened the door staring down at the test. "I'm..I'm pregnant" she softly said. Courtney had tears running down her eyes. Carly embraced her and held her tight. "its gonna be alright, everything is going to be alright." In the back of Carlys mind she doubted what she said, what if the baby was Ric? How could everything be alright then?  
  
The next day Courtney woke up to a pounding on the door. She assumed it was Carly or Jason so she opened right up. Ric came barging in with a mischievous grin on his face. "what do u want! Courtney yelled. "Calm down sunshine I wont bite" Ric retorted back. Courtney couldn't help but be afraid of him. "If you don't get out right this second and im gonna call Jason." Ric smiled, "ok Court, You call Jason and be sure to tell him your lover says hi." Courtney shivered at his words. "Omg what If Jason found out" she thought. Ric noticed the look of fear that crossed her face. "don't worry sweetie your secret is safe with me" Courtney looked up at him waiting for the catch. "as long as your break up with him" "WHAT!" she screamed. "What choice do you have.. either you break up with him for the fact he cheated on you with Brenda or I tell him the truth that you're a lying little tramp who would sleep with anyone just to get revenge." Tears began to fall down Courtney's face. She tried to control them but she couldn't. He was right, Jason would never forgive her for what she had done. "and ill add in a bonus for you sweetie, ill make sure loverboy doesn't die when I take down sonny" Courtney looked up terrified. "NOO please don't hurt Jason" she begged. "I wont as long as you break up with him" Courtney didn't know what to do. She didn't want Jason hurt, What choice did she have? "Ok" was all she said. 


	3. 3

Ok I'm changing a few things..Courtney also has to move in with Ric and pretend she's dating him..(that idea was GH's kinda so I'm giving them all the credit) Also Jason went away after he kissed Brenda..in a business trip or something..hope this makes sense. Please review! And tell me if I should continue  
  
Courtney was running around her house frantically packing her things up. She wanted to be gone before Jason came home. Convincing him that she was breaking up with him because of Brenda wasn't going to be too hard but convincing him that she loved Ric that was going to be impossible. Courtney sat on the couch for a moment, thinking of what she should say to Jason. She had so many questions she needed answered. Why was he kissing Brenda? was the first one that popped into her head. There had to be a reason, he loves me, well he did. Her thoughts were disturbed by a bang on the door. "that must be Ric" she thought. He's the only one who pounds on my door like that. She walked over to the door and hesitantly opened it. "Morning Sweets" Ric mockingly said. "Don't Call me that!" Courtney screamed back. He infuriated her so much. "Listen Sweets, i have a limo waiting outside for you, it'll take you to our apartment." Courtney cringed at the sound of that, "our apartment", what was he thinking that they would love happily ever after or something? Ric walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "We are going to have so much fun together Sweets," he laughed, "trust me it wont be that bad." Courtney pulled her hand back. "Don't you dare touch me Ric EVER or I'll kill you." Ric couldn't stop laughing. "You'll kill me? Hahahahahaha That'll be the day my Sweets." Courtney slapped him across the face. Ric felt his cheek for a moment fury building up inside. He slapped her right back sending her plunging to the floor. Courtney looked up shocked at what had just happened. No one has ever hit her before like that. "I'm leaving Sweets, see you at OUR home tonight babe" Ric said as he walked out of her apartment. Courtney was still laying on the floor in shock. She got up and brushed herself off as tears started to roll down her face. She couldn't control them.  
  
"OMG Courtney are you ok!?" Jason screamed as he ran towards her. "who hit you!?" "No..No.one did" she lied. "Court I can see the mark across your face, now tell me who did this to you" Courtney knew what she had to do and it had to be done now. "Don't touch me Jason Morgan, I hate you! I saw you that night kissing Brenda, I cant believe I ever trusted you. Thank god for Ric." Courtney saw the shocked look on Jason face. She thought if she got him mad enough hed just leave and not try to figure out everything. "Ric, what about Ric, Courtney?" "I love him Jason. He was there for me when you weren't, he treats me better than anyone has ever treated me. I'm moving in with him today. He promised to take care of me and NEVER cheat on me which is a promise you obviously can't handle."  
  
Jason was speechless. None of it made sense. "Courtney it wasn't like that. Brenda and I are just friends. We did kiss but it was a complete mistake, and if u stayed long enough u would of seen that. That kiss made me realize how much I love you and I told Brenda that. You must of left before any of that" Courtney blinked back tears. She knew he was telling the truth, he wouldn't lie to her. But she couldn't let on. "No Jason Morgan I hate you and I don't believe you. Ric is the only person I will ever love! Get out right Now." Jason almost started crying himself. He didn't know what to do. He tried to touch her hand but she pulled away. He looked up at her one last time. "I love you" was all he said as he stumbled out the door. 


	4. 4

Ok I don't own anything..blah blah blah.thanks for all the reviews! Keep em comin!  
  
When the limo pulled up to Ric's house Courtney couldn't help but cry. She just sat there starring at what was to become her future. Was this really her life? the prisoner of some psychotic creep. The limp driver opened the door interrupting her thoughts. As she walked up to the house she could hear Ric, inside, talking on the fone. His voice disgusted her. Everything about him disgusted her. She gradually opened the door and peered in. It was a really nice place, the kind of place she could picture herself living with Jason in. She quickly shook that thought out of her head. She couldn't think things like that anymore. "Alright I'll call you back later to finalize the plans" Ric said as he hung up the fone. "Who was that" Courtney questioned. "Not to worry Sweets, it wasn't a hit out on Jason if that's what ur worried about" Courtney flashed him a look but didn't take it any further. She remembered what happened earlier that day, her face still hurt from it. "So you hungry..I have some tv dinners and some.." but before Ric could finish Courtney interrupted him. "umm im actually really tired. I think im just gonna head up to bed" "whatever you want sweets. OUR room is the 2nd door on your right."  
  
Courtney couldn't believe her ears. OUR ROOM! What was he thinking. "Umm what do u mean OUR room?"  
  
"Well hunny wouldn't you and Jason sleep in the same bed when you were dating. Since we are dating now it would only be fair if we did"  
  
"Fair! You want to talk about fair. None of this is fair, the fact that I have to live with the most disgusting pig on the planet. The fact that I have to pretend to hate the only person ive ever loved! And now you want me to sleep in the same bed with you, next you'll be asking me to sleep with you!" Ric grinned at that. "well I suppose I can just tell Jason about our little night and kill him all in the same day." Courtney fought back tears. Ric walked closer to her and whispered in her ear "But i don't think you want that, so I would behave if I were you sweets." Courtney pushed him away from her. " I want my own bedroom!" she yelled. Ric thought about what to do for a minute then he got up and punched her. Her face ached from the hit, her eye started to swell immediately. "Ric you cant keep hitting me..I'm..I'm..pregnant" Ric looked at her in shock. "Is it mine?" he interrogated. "NOOO its Jasons..it cant be yours" Ric thought about it for a minute. "We don't know for sure so as soon as the baby is big enough I want a paternity test! Anyway, the baby might as well be mine, I'll be raising it." Courtney wanted to scream back at him but she knew getting herself beaten up wasn't good for the baby, besides she obviously wasn't getting anywhere with him, so she tried a new tactic. "Listen Ric, I know this is my life now, but until I get used to it cant I please sleep in my own room." Ric considered it "Fine..but only until I say so.' Courtney faked a smile and headed upstairs. "First door on your left" he screamed after her. When Courtney reached her new room she sat down on the bed. It was a fairly big room with a king size bed and a beautiful patio. Courtney took a picture of Jason out of her handbag. She placed it on her nightstand, "so I can think of you every night" she whispered to the picture. "Can I come in" inquired a voice from outside her door. Courtney quickly shoved the picture into a drawer. "yes come in". Ric stuck is head in. "Good Night Sweets, Sweet Dreams" and he slammed the door behind him. Courtney started to cry, this wasn't going to be a good night, all the nights to follow were going to be rotten as well. As for her dreams, they'll be filled with her hopes and dreams for her and Jason. So her dreams, well he was right, they'll be sweet as hell. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5  
  
Courtney arrived for work early today, probably a little to eager to get there. She never realized how much she loved her job until she moved in with Ric. It has been almost a week now and things are getting worse. He's only hit her a few times since she moved in but she still is terrified of him. Courtney pats her stomach thinking about it. She can't let him hurt her baby, she loves it to much already.  
  
"Court, can we please talk?" a familiar voice stammered. Courtney looked up seeing Jason's moist eyes looking down at her. She wanted to jump into his arms and have him take care of her, but she knew she couldn't. For his own sake.  
  
"Fine", she blurted out, "lets go outside".  
  
Once they were outside Jason grabbed her arm and kissed her. It felt so good, to both of them. They haven't felt each others touch in what felt like an eternity. Courtney wanted to stay lost in that kiss forever, but soon she was brought back to reality.  
  
She pulled away, "Jason don't touch me I never want to see you again".  
  
She was hysterically crying, all she wanted to do was to kiss him and now she had to lie to him and say she doesn't love him. "Courtney whats going on, I know you still love me, you couldn't possibly love Ric. You've told me on more than one occasion how much you hate him."  
  
He was right, she had always talked about Ric like he was scum. "well..well..", she blurted", I just said that to cover up my true feelings for him"  
  
Jason looked deep into her eyes, trying to find the truth. "NO that's not it..I know you too well Court. Just tell me whats going on I can help you. Please baby, let me help you."  
  
Courtney was so close to telling him everything. About the night at Jakes, about the baby, absolutely everything. "NO stay away from me Jason Morgan, you are the only one I hate. I swear if you come near me again I'll call the police" and with that Courtney stormed back into Kellys, trying to hide her tears.  
  
The rest of the day was agony to get through. All she kept thinking about was Jason. When her shift was over she decided to take the long way home. She did everything she could to make the walk home extra long. She knew what she had waiting for her at home, and the thought of it killed her. The only thing that kept her going was the baby growing inside of her. She didn't understand how she could love someone so much she hadn't even met yet.  
  
Sry its so short..dont worry the next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hey guys..thank you so much for the reviews. keep them coming! Should I continue? And whats journey!  
  
As Courtney arrived home she could hear laughter from inside. Who was that? She thought to herself. She pushed open the door and slowly crept inside. "Shit, that was Faiths laugh." Courtney was overwhelmed by disgust. She slowly took a few steps backword, praying Ric wouldn't realize she was home. As soon as she was outside she bolted towards Carlys.  
  
"OMG Courtney, I'm soo happy to see you" Carly screamed when she saw Courtney standing at her door.  
  
"Come in sweetie, Ive missed you so much. How are you? What's going on? I heard you moved in with Ric. Is he threatening you? Do you still love Jason? Has Ric hurt you?"  
  
"OMG Carly shut up!" screamed Courtney overwhelmed by Carlys never-ending questions.  
  
Carly blushed and sat down on the couch next to Courtney. "Ok," she said "you can talk".  
  
"Carly, we've been really close lately right? I mean..i consider you my best friend but I need to know I can trust you. No matter how much you want to tell Jason or Sonny you cant! And you need to swear it. I know how erratic you are, and I need to make sure you wont go all psycho Carly on me."  
  
Carly was a little angry at first by Courtney's lake of trust but she knew she was right. She could get a bit "eccentric" at times. "I promise Courtney, I'll take it to my grave".  
  
Courtney took a deep breath and started to enlighten Carly on the recent events. When Courtney got to the part about Ric hitting her or him threatening to kill Jason her blood boiled. You could see it in her face, which went from a lovely tanish color to bright red. "Courtney you need to tell Sonny. He can help you honestly. You cant put yourself or your baby through this"  
  
"Don't worry about me Carly. If it gets to bad. I plan on leaving PC and never coming back."  
  
"Unless Ric has an unexpected heart attack or something. I wonder if he's allergic to any foods, you know I read somewhere that a lot of people react violently to peanut butter" Carly contemplated.  
  
Courtney made a mental note to cook his next meal in peanut oil. Hey it couldn't hurt to try. Her murder plot was interrupted when Sonny and Jason walked into the penthouse. Courtney leaped up from the couch nearly knocking Carly over in the process. Courtney struggled to get her things together, trying to babble out some lame excuse about why she needs to leave so soon.  
  
"Jesus, Courtney what's on your face" exclaimed Sonny.  
  
"What?"Carly asked "I don't see anything."  
  
"Courtney, my mother used to be abused, I can see right through make up."  
  
Courtney's flash flushed, she thought she did a good job covering up her eye, but obviously not a good enough job for Sonny. He walked over to her and lightly touched her eye. She flinched away, it hurt so much.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, "I just fell that's all." She knew that was such a bad lie but it was the only thing she could think of. She looked up at Jason for a minute. He had tears in his eyes. She hated hurting him this much. But she had to, for him.  
  
"Courtney, I think we all should just sit down and" but before Sonny could finish Courtney walked out the door.  
  
"Damn this elevator is so slow" Courtney mumbled. "You know no matter how many times you push that button its not gonna come any faster sweetie" Carly commented. Courtney gave her a quick smile and finally stepped into the elevator secretly praying that Carly would keep her mouth shut. 


	7. 7

hey guys.im probably not going to be able to write a chapter tomorrow because its my birthday! Im turning 16 go me!! But I'll get the next one up ASAP. Keep reviewing  
  
When Courtney arrived home all the lights in the house were out. She hoped that Faith had left already as she quietly crept up the stairs. When she walked into her bedroom everything was gone! She ran to her nightstand frantically looking for the picture of Jason.  
  
"You looking for this Sweets?' Ric asked holding up the picture.  
  
"Give it back" she screamed.  
  
Ric slowly approached Courtney and stared in her eyes for a bit. "You know Sweets, I decided that it was time to become..umm..a little more acquainted with you" whispered Ric as he leaned in for a kiss. She slapped him. "Shit" she thought, "I shouldn't have done that". She was right, Ric picked her up and carried her into his room. She started to scream but no one could hear her. "Jason" she cried. She couldn't help but wish he would come and rescue her. She would tell him everything. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. Ric dropped her on the bed and carefully crawled on top of her. Courtney didn't know what to do. She looked over to his nightstand where there was only a lamp and a book. She reached for the book but stopped herself. "Go ahead Courtney" she said to herself, "kill him with a book". She reached a little further for the lamp and slammed it over his head. Ric laid lifeless on top of her. She pushed him off and ran out of the room. Now what should she do? She didn't want to endanger Carly but she couldn't call Jason? Could she? He would never forgive her for sleeping with Ric but what choice did she have? She picked up her cell and with trembling hands called Jason.  
  
"Jase..can..can you come get me?  
  
"Omg whats wrong? I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him" But before Courtney could say another word she was on the floor.  
  
"You little bitch who do you think you are? I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days" Ric screamed as he kicked Courtney repeatedly in the side.  
  
"Stop" she shrieked, "I'm pregnant". Ric stopped for a moment thinking about what he was about to do but that shred of goodness left in him was quickly washed away in a matter of seconds. "Shut up" he screamed as he continued to beat on her until she was unconscious.  
  
Ric stood over Courtney's body for a few more seconds regretting what he had done. "Jason is going to kill me" he thought. And he was right because at that very moment Jason kicked the door down and lunged at Ric. They both went falling to the floor struggling to get free. Ric wormed his way out of Jason's grip but it was no use. Jason punched him so hard that he was knocked out instantly. Jason turned around and ran to Courtney's side.  
  
"Courtney..Courtney! Can you hear me? Oh god please wake up please answer me. I love you so much." Jason had called an ambulance on the way over so it should arrive shortly. He felt so useless until it did. He kept pleading with her to wake up, he couldn't lose her, she was one of the only things that mattered in his life.  
  
"Jase is that you?" Courtney asked, pleading for an answer.  
  
"Yes baby its me don't talk just rest"  
  
Courtney looked up at Jason, tears falling down her face. "oh my god..the baby..don't let him hurt the baby" she stammered before she passed out again. 


	8. 8

Chapter8  
  
When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Courtney was rushed instantly into surgery.  
  
"Where are you taking her" Jason asked Monica.  
  
"Don't worry just give us space" Monica replied.  
  
"Monica shes pregnant, please don't let her lose the baby"  
  
Monica quickly gave Jason a sympathetic look and rushed to Courtney's side.  
  
"Jason leave Courtney alone you've been hovering over her non stop" yelled Carly.  
  
"Listen you too maybe you should stay in today, Ric is still out there, somewhere, I don't want you guys just wandering the streets" pleaded Jason.  
  
"Wandering the streets?! We are going freakin baby clothes shopping! God Jason you are just like Sonny sometimes its scary"  
  
Courtney giggled at Carlys remark. She walked over to Jason and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Don't worry I'll be write back"  
  
The two women hurried out of the room before Jason could protest.  
  
"God Carly I'm soooo nervous I think im gonna puke"  
  
Carly gave Courtney a comforting squeeze before they walked into the hospital together.  
  
"Do you think that if that baby is Rics Jason will still want to be with me?"  
  
"Of course he will sweetheart and even if the test shows that it is Jasons you have to tell him about the rape. He has a right to know."  
  
Just thinking about what Ric had done to her that night sent shivers down her spine. She has slowly started to have some flashbacks to the night Ric drugged and raped her and those images haunt her.  
  
When Dr. Meadows took Courtney to be tested Carly was sure Courtney was going to faint. Carly had never seen anyone that white before. After about an hour Courtney emerged out of the room. "The results will be ready soon" she said. Carly attempted to give Courtney a huge hug but with both of them 6 months pregnant it was difficult.  
  
"Ms.Matthews the results are in" one of the nurses informed Courtney handing her an envelope.  
  
Courtney stared at the envelope before she handed it to Carly. "I can't do it, you do it" Courtney begged. Carly took the envelope from her and read the results.  
  
"Carly its Ric's isn't it" Courtney stared to cry.  
  
"No! It's Jason's" Carly screamed..again attempting to hug Courtney.  
  
A look of relief moved over Courtney's face. "Lets go home" was all she said.  
  
When Carly and Courtney walked into Jason's apartment he was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey baby" he said as he gave Courtney a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Ok ill leave you to alone there is something that Courtney needs to tell you. And I swear Jason Morgan if you are anything but sweet to her I will personally kill you!" Carly said as she walked out of the room winking at Courtney.  
  
"Whats wrong baby? You can tell me anything you know that rite" Jason said as he took Courtneys hand in his.  
  
Courtney didn't know what to do. She didn't care if she was raped she cheated on Jason. She felt disgusting and she was terrified of how Jason would react.  
  
"It's about Ric" she mumbled.  
  
Just the mention of his name infuriated Jason. "What has he done now" he thought.  
  
"Just let me say what I need to say and don't interrupt me" begged Courtney.  
  
"Umm." she started crying, " the night I saw you kissing Brenda ..well.I was really upset so I went to Jakes. I guess I wanted to drink my cares away but I swear I only ordered one drink and then Ric came. He must of slipped me something because I can barely remember anything. He told me that I was begging for it but Jason I would never sleep with him!" Courtney couldn't control the tears any more..they just came pouring down her cheek. She continued her story. "The next morning I woke up in some cheap motel room..he told me that I wanted it and that I was a cheater. I believed him. So he blackmailed me and told me that if I didn't move in with him he would tell you that I slept with him and then kill you. I didn't want him to hurt you so I had to do it. I thought I slept with him..thats what he kept telling me but recently ive had flash backs. Oh Jason.he raped me". Courtney stopped and looked down. She didn't want to look Jason in the eye. She was too upset to see the hurt. Jason just sat there shocked at what Courtney just told him. He moved over on the couch so that there bodies were touching. "Jason I'm so sorry" Courtney sobbed finally looking into his eyes. Jason finally mustered up the courage to talk.  
  
"Don't you ever apologize for what that bastard did to you. It was not your fault and I am in no way mad at you. I'm just so grateful that you told me. You're going to get through this" he paused, "no we're going to get through this. I'm going to bed here with you for everything..even.." Jasons voice drifted off "even if this baby is Rics"  
  
Courtney felt somewhat relived from what Jason said and now she could tell him the good news.  
  
"I had a paternity test today Jason. The baby is yours" she said attempting to smile. Jason smiled and gave her a hug. "I love you Court and I always will." She smiled back "I love you to Jase". 


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys.I'm so sorry the last chapter was so confusing..there was suppose to be a line separating Monicas scene and then Court and Carly. It just didn't show up. That was a jump into the future. Sorry! But please keep reviewing cuz im thinking of stopping the story. So tell me what u think. 


	10. 10She's back

Chapter 10  
  
Hey guys I finally updated.this chapter is one of my worst but I hope it satisfies your Journey hunger. Please Review..and not just "keep going" I need some encouragement people! Alright enjoy.  
  
Jason couldn't sleep at all that night thinking about what Ric had done to Courtney. He wanted him dead and he was going to accomplish that. He just didn't know where the hell Ric was. He left early and headed out on his search.  
  
Courtney was awakened by a banging at her door. "Who could that be" she thought. She hesitated before answering it since it was Jason's apartment but it could be important. She threw a robe on and walked downstairs.  
  
Courtney opened the door and almost fainted when she saw who it was. "Oh I wasn't expecting you here" the brunette replied somewhat aggravated. Courtney was speechless. "I"ll just come back later.. " Courtney watched as the woman walked away. She shut the door and cried.  
  
Courtney walked across the hall to where Carly was reading a magazine stretched over the couch. "Brendas back" she sobbed. Carly looked up from her magazine and glared at Courtney.  
  
"What the hell did you just say"  
  
Courtney walked over to Carly and gave her a huge hug. "Jasons gonna leave me for her I know it"  
  
Carly looked at Courtney "Omg I swear the witch is pure evil. She just wants to trash everyones lives doesn't she? Listen, Courtney, Jason adores you, you're his entire world hes going to be nothing but aggregated when he hears shes back."  
  
Courtney gave Carly a questioning look. "I need to go see him" Courtney said. Carly nodded and hugged her one last time. "Everything will be ok ..I promise"  
  
Courtney couldn't find Jason anywhere. She was so scared of what might happen. Would he really leave her and the baby? She thought a stroll in the park would do her some good so she headed there.  
  
"Brenda I do care about you its just." his voice trailed off "we're just friends"  
  
Brenda looked a little disappointed at this remark but she didn't give up that easy. "She cant make you happy like I can..remember the kiss" Brenda pulled him close and kissed him tight.  
  
At that moment Courtney walked into the park "Oh my god" she screamed. Jason quickly pushed Brenda off.  
  
"Courtney I can explain" he grabbed her arm but she pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me" she yelled. But Jason just needed to show her how much he loved her. He took her hand in his gently and motioned to kiss her but Courtney pulled away forcefully sending herself flying to the ground..hitting her head on a park bench. Jason leaned over her lifeless body. Brenda stepped a little close: "omg look at all that blood" she exclaimed. 


	11. 11

Hey guys I haven't written in a while..this isn't that good..oh well  
  
Jason gripped Courtney's hand begging her to wake up. It has been almost a week now and she hasn't even opened her eyes. It was all his fault. What would she say when she woke up? Would she take him back? Jason needed to get out of there and think but he didn't wanna leave her side. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jason looked up to see Brenda standing in the doorway.  
  
"How is she?" she asked. Jason stared at her coldy..somewhat blaming her for this.  
  
"I think you should leave. I don't want her to wake up and find you here."  
  
Brenda was hurt by his words but knew he was right.  
  
"Jason I'm leaving town. I only came back to be with you and since I obviously cant I shouldn't stay. But I love you and you're making a mistake. So when you smarten up and realize im the one..ill be waiting."  
  
Jason was shocked at her words. "Country is the one. She always has been and she always will."  
  
Brenda huffed off stomping her feet as she left.  
  
Jason silently prayed for his unborn child and the love of his life. "please wake up" he whimpered as he fell asleep.  
  
Courtney opened her eyes and peered at the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Baby im so glad your awake!" he yelled.  
  
"Not to be rude but who are you?" she questioned. He looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
Courtney started to panic. Where the hell was she? And who the hell was he?  
  
"whats the last thing u remember" he worriedly asked.  
  
She didn't really wanna talk to a complete stranger but since she didn't have any choice she answered him. "Well, I just left work. Vegas diner, best food in vegas" she giggled to herself.  
  
"vegas?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah that's where I live" 


	12. 12

Chapter 12  
  
Jason stared blankly at Courtney.  
  
"Baby, look at me, its me Jason.We are in love.we live together. Please don't do this" he said as he began to sob.  
  
Courtney felt pity for the man in front of her but she still wanted to know where the hell she was.  
  
"Listen, Jason is it? Im really sorry for whatever happened to you but I would really like to know where I am and when I can get home. Why am I in the hospital to begin with?"  
  
Jason's mind flashed back to Brenda. His blood began to boil just thinking about that woman. "Baby you fell and hit your head"  
  
"I swear if you call me Baby one more time ill scream you crazy son of a bitch!" Courtney yelled beginning to get scared and impatient.  
  
Sonny, Carly and Monica ran in to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Courtney why the hell are u screaming?" asked Carly in an annoyed tone. "Listen lady I don't know who the hell you are but don't talk to me like that"  
  
Carly gave Jason a bewildered look. Jason motioned for them to wait outside. Carly, Sonny and Monica all began walking out the door with Jason following closely behind. "don't you think you are all just leaving me here" Courtney began to whine again but was interrupted with the slam of the door.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything" Jason said barely being able to speak.  
  
"Listen Jason this could just be temporary you never know I will go run some tests" Monica said trying to encourage her son.  
  
"TEMPORY???" he shouted " like mine was temporary. What if it is just like my brain damage? What if she never remembers? What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if I lose her forever" Jason couldn't hold his composure any longer. He was on the floor sobbing. Carly nodded for Monica to go run tests on Courtney and she went to Jasons side. Carly tried her best to console her best friend but she knew that Jason never lost his cool. This wasn't good. After a few minutes Jason stood up. "I guess even mobsters can cry" he said slightly grinning. Carly threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight while Sonny patted his back. "It'll be ok" she whispered in his ear before he walked back into Courtney's room and braced himself for what would happen next. 


End file.
